


Invisible String

by agntquake084



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Astro Ambassadors, F/M, Surprise Dates, Surprise Ending, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: After a tiring day exploring a new planet, Daisy returned to Zephyr 3 exhausted and ready for a nap, but Sousa had a laundry list of surprises waiting for her.
Relationships: Daisysous - Relationship, Daisysousa - Relationship, Dousy - Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Sousy - Relationship, TimeQuake - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Invisible String

With a shaky hand, Daisy pulled off the gauntlet from her right hand, placing her palm against the access pad. She rested her head against the door frame, waiting for the resounding “ding” indicating the door was unlocked. She pushed the side door of Zephyr 3 open with a huff, stepping inside, the relief of the cold air washing over her. 

She pulled her other gauntlet off, running a hand through her hair. The planet they had landed on was beautiful- rolling hills, fields of flowers, a gentle breeze. Daisy had spent the afternoon canvassing the area immediately surrounding their landing site before the rest of the team scouted around the next day. Even though the weather was mild, Daisy’s forehead was beaded with sweat, her hair a tangled mess, suit lightly dusted with dirt from her walk around the planet. 

The control room was empty except for a few stray agents, who were finishing up their daily checks on the planet’s specs. Daisy poked her head into the cockpit, expecting to find Sousa and Kora, but was puzzled to find both seats empty. Sousa and Kora had dropped off comms about an hour ago, which had only encouraged Daisy to pick up her pace back to the Zephyr. Daisy turned around, walking straight into Kora, who must have slipped in from the hall. 

“Geez, Kora, where have you been? You dropped off comms and I was worried.” Daisy steadied herself, her hands on either side of Kora’s shoulders. Kora’s eyes were wide, a suppressed grin slowly breaking across her face. 

Daisy dropped her hands, crossing her arms. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation. 

Kora was practically bouncing, hands fidgeting behind her back. “Oh the comms? They went out? I didn’t realize.” She was looking at the ground to avoid eye contact, words flying out of her mouth a mile a minute.

“Kora, you know you’re a terrible liar.” Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine, if you won’t tell me, Sousa will.” 

Kora scrunched her nose, stifling a giggle. 

“What aren’t you telling me? Where’s Sousa?” Daisy was too tired for this. She craned her neck to get a glimpse down the hall, half expecting Sousa to be following on Kora’s tail. 

“Just...go check your bunk!” 

Daisy knew she wasn’t getting any real answers from Kora, so there was no reason to keep pressing. She lightly pushed past Kora and made her way down the hall to her and Sousa’s bunk. Kora was trailing lightly behind, practically skipping. Daisy pressed her thumb to the access pad, the door clicking open. Kora lingered just outside the door, letting Daisy head into her room alone. 

The room was empty, no sign of Sousa except for his comforting scent lingering in the air. She cocked her head to the side at the large box sitting on the bed, a white bow tied perfectly on top, a note tucked under the ribbon. Daisy grabbed the note, her name written in Sousa’s perfect handwriting on the front. She pulled the note out, smiling. 

_ “For tonight, see you soon. _

_ Your love, _

_ Daniel”  _

Daisy placed the note down, carefully pulling the bow off and opening the box to find a simple wrap dress- white and green gingham with cap sleeves and flowing ruffles at the bottom that hight just at knee’s length. Sitting next to the dress was a pair of nude heeled booties and a velvet box. Daisy laid the shoes next to the dress, reaching for the box and gingerly opening it. Inside was a gold necklace with two, six-pointed stars next to each other with a small gap separating them, sparkling under the lights. 

Daisy felt her cheeks flush; she couldn’t stop smiling. She could feel Kora’s anxious eyes watching her from outside and Daisy beckoned her in. 

Kora squealed, looking down at her sister’s new goodies laid out perfectly on the bed. 

“Did you know about this?” Daisy chuckled. 

“Well obviously! Hurry up and get dressed, you have 10 minutes! I’ll meet you in the control room.” 

“Wha-” Kora ran out the door, closing it behind her before Daisy had a chance to finish her question. 

She stripped off her suit, tossing it on the floor in front of the dresser and slipped on the dress and heels. She carefully latched the necklace around her neck, the stars laying perfectly at her collarbone. She quickly ran a comb through her hair and touched up her makeup. Daisy almost didn’t recognize herself in the mirror. Dresses weren’t usually her style, but Sousa knew her well enough to find something perfect. 

Kora was waiting for Daisy in the control room as she said, her smile wide. “You look beautiful sis.” She linked her arm through Daisy’s and headed toward the access door. They stepped out together, stopping just beyond the door. 

“So, you see that hill over there?” Kora pointed to their right. Daisy followed her gaze and nodded. “Just head in that direction and you’ll know when to stop.” Releasing her arm from Daisy’s grasp, Kora stepped back inside the Zephyr, the door closing with a thud behind her. 

Daisy took one look back at the Zephyr before starting the trek up the hill. She smiled slightly to herself. She loved these small gestures that Sousa left for her, from handwritten notes hidden in her suit pockets to bringing her flowers picked from the different planets they stopped at. Daisy had saved every note and pressed the flowers to keep as a reminder of their travels together. But this was much more elaborate than Daniel’s usual antics, and Daisy was buzzing to find out what he had planned. 

She reached the top of the hill and had to stifle a gasp. Outstretched in front of her was a rolling field of flowers, sunbeams dancing through the clouds, the sun dipping into sunset. A beam of light sparkled off where Sousa was sitting quietly on a blanket, reading a book. He had set up a small mason jar with flowers in the center of the blanket, small plates on either side and a wicker basket placed at the edge of the blanket. 

“Hi,” Daisy said softly. 

Sousa looked up, his eyes gleaming. “Wow,” he sighed, “you look incredible.” Looking at Daisy standing in front of him, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d known her forever, the steady but gentle breeze flowing through her hair, the late afternoon sun radiating off her skin. Time seemed to stop when he looked at her.

Daniel got up from his spot on the blanket and closed the distance between them. He dipped his head, their lips meeting in a delicate kiss, like butterfly wings. Daniel pulled back, the taste of Daisy’s lipstick still lingering on his lips, as he laced his fingers through hers and led them to sit on the blanket. 

“Thank you for this,” Daisy gestured at her outfit, blushing. “But what's the occasion?” 

Daniel opened the picnic basket and pulled out two more mason jars and a small jug of iced tea. “Why does there have to be an occasion? Am I not allowed to surprise my girl?” He smiled, pouring the tea. His hands shook slightly. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he saw Daisy’s attention was on the scenery instead of him. 

The light reflected off of Daisy’s rose-stained cheeks, the sun now a setting into a golden hue. Sousa reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Daisy’s ear, resting his hand to cup the side of her face. Daisy met his gaze. His eyes were soft, staring at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

Daisy let out a light laugh, “You’ve mentioned it a few times,” she paused, “and you know I love you too.” She put her hand over his, turning her head to place a tender kiss on the inside of his palm. 

Sousa rubbed his thumb over Daisy’s cheek before dropping his hand. “We should probably eat before it gets too dark. Love, could you grab the container from the basket?” 

Daisy pulled the wicker basket over, tossing open one flap to reach inside. She peered into the basket, her breath catching in her throat. She looked back and forth between Sousa and the basket.

“I’m...what...Daniel…”

Daisy pulled out a small, black box, opening it slowly. 

Daniel cleared his throat, unsure that his voice would be steady enough to speak. “It’s an antique, like me I guess,” he chuckled. “Simmons helped me find it.” He clasped his hands together to steady himself. 

Sitting gracefully inside the box was a ring with a delicate opal stone, surrounded by small diamonds and a simple gold band. 

“If you look closer, you’ll see that two of the diamonds are actually stars.” 

Daisy blinked back her tears just enough to see the stars set around the stone, her hand flying up to the necklace he had gifted her earlier. 

Daniel nodded tentatively to her necklace, “The stone will snap into the space between the stars for when you’re out on missions...if you decide to wear it out, that is.” 

Daisy looked up at Daniel though tear stained eyelashes. He reached out to take the box from her hand, repositioning himself to a kneeling position. 

“I know this is a modern world, but I’m an old-fashioned guy. I wanted to do this the right way. You deserve the world and so much more, and I want to be a part of exploring that world with you forever. To borrow a phrase Simmons once said to me, you’re my star in the sky and I hope you’ll let me be yours.” Sousa’s voice quivered momentarily. He took a breath, watching Daisy brush a stray tear from her cheek. 

“So, Daisy Johnson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“Daniel Sousa, I would love nothing more.” Daisy didn’t think she had ever been this happy in her life. 

Sousa slid the ring gently on her finger. Once he had moved his hand away, Daisy practically sprang across the picnic basket, knocking Daniel down onto his back so they were both staring at the sky, her head resting on his chest.

“Was that too cheesy?” Daniel turned his head to look at Daisy. 

“No, it was perfect.” She ran a hand through his now loose curls before pulling herself down to meet his lips. Breaking away, Daisy sat up on her elbow, carefully pulling the ring off her finger and snapping into place between the stars on her necklace, a single thread of gold now tying them together forever. 


End file.
